US Patent Publication No. 2005/0199092 (Feltrin et al.) discloses an insert for a bicycle pedal crank that is made from unidirectional structural fibers incorporated in a polymeric material and coupled according to two distinct directions. The insert has a connection portion to connect to a part of the bicycle and a fastening portion to fasten the insert to the body of the crank arm.